charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Parker Halliwell
P. Halliwell is the second daughter of Coop, a C''upid,'' and Phoebe Halliwell, a witch. She has an older sister named P.J Halliwell and a younger sister. Her, P.J and their younger sister live with their parents in a house in the city. She and her sisters will eventually grow up to become slayers of evil-beings. She was seen only once throughout the series in Forever Charmed. She is the second witch-cupid hybrid to be born in the warren line of witches, as well as the second known cupid hybrid in existence. Early Life She is Phoebe and Coop's middle daughter and unlike her older sister Prue, her birth was not foreseen by her mother. However, she was born two years after her older sister and four years before her younger sister, thus making her birthdate is sometime in 2009. She was also born after Henry Jr, - Auntie Paige's son- which makes her the eighth oldest of the cousins. She was presumably born while Phoebe and Coop still lived in their apartment. Four Years Old At the age of four, she has a older sister Prue and a younger sister, whom is just about to be born. She lives in a condo with her parents and sisters. Her and her older sister P.J are looked after by Billie, while her father rushes her mother to the hospital to give birth to their third child, whom will be her younger sister and last sibling. Later Life It is also thought that her, P.J and their younger Cupid-Halliwell sister became mothers to several daughters, as Melinda Warren stated that she has foreseen many more generations of female witches, and Phoebe was the one she was touching at the time and is the only one of the Charmed Ones to have three daughters''The Witch is Back.. Powers and Abilities Her older sister ''Prudence has proven that just like a Whitelighter, Cupids Powers are also hereditary. This means that like her sister, she will possess cupid powers. Aside from the basic powers of a witch, she will possess the powers of beaming and remote beaming, which she will inherit from her father, Coop. *''Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *''Active Powers'' ]] **'Beaming': It is the ability to teleport from one place to another in the world/universe. A bright reddish, pinkish aura glows from the place of their heart, making her rise while she fades away. **[[Remote Beaming|'Remote Beaming': ]]It is the power to teleport other people from one place to another. Much like Remote Orbing. *''Other Powers— ''Although not shown yet, she will possibly possess witch powers, such as telekinesis, molecular immobilization or premonition. *''It is equally as possible that she has a mix of the two, such as telekinetic-beaming, beaming-premonition or some other hybrid power of her two sides.'' Charmed822_726-1-.jpg|P. Halliwell and Billie Liv07_b.jpg|Phoebe with her daughters BillieAndPhoebe'sKids.jpg|P. Halliwell and P.J with Billie Behind the Scenes *She may appear in the Charmed Comics. *Out of the nine cousins she is the eighth oldest with her younger sister being last. Appearances ;Season 8 :Forever Charmed Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Cupids Category:Cupid-witches Category:Mortals Category:Magical beings